


Everyone except me

by Kathexia_Castiel156



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 01:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathexia_Castiel156/pseuds/Kathexia_Castiel156
Summary: !SPOILERS 10X22! Castiel ne pouvait pas le laisser partir , il ferait tout pour le sauver.





	Everyone except me

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai été toute retournée par l'épisode 22. La scène de fin m'a bouleversé et je crois que je ne suis pas la seule. Certains ne pensent pas cela mais je trouve que la scène entre Cas et Dean débordait de non-dits. Pour moi il y avait un peu de DESTIEL dedans même si j'ai detesté cette scène et qu'elle m'a fait pleuré comme un gros bébé :'(.
> 
> Pour moi Castiel a montré implicitement à quel point il aimait Dean même si on est bien clair qu'il ne le méritait pas à ce moment là.Donc j'ai décidé de réécrire cette scène à ma sauce.
> 
> Os publié sur fanfiction.net

Dean ne s'attendait pas à voir Castiel au bunker. Il venait d'abattre froidement ce gamin et il n'éprouvait pas de remords. Après tout ce gosse serait devenu un monstre. Il regarda Castiel s'accroupir pour lui dire ce qu'il savait déjà.

\- Tu l'as tué. dit Castiel.

Dean rangea son arme en disant d'un ton détaché..

\- J'ai abattu un monstre parce que c'est mon boulot. Et je continuerais de le faire jusqu'à ce...

Mais Castiel le coupa. Il se tourna vers lui le regard vide.

\- Jusqu'à ce que tu deviennes le monstre. termina-t-il.

Dean le regarda droit dans les yeux alors que Castiel s'approchait de lui. Il lui lança un regard dur avant de dire.

\- Tu peux partir maintenant Cas.

Il allait quitter la pièce lorsque l'ange du jeudi s'exclama.

\- Non, je ne peux pas. Parce que je suis ton ami. mentit-il

Castiel crut que sa voix allait défaillir. Il était en train de le perdre encore. Dean s'éloignait de lui et il ne savait pas comment faire pour qu'il reste. Le chasseur se retourna vers lui , son corps débordant de colère.

\- Vraiment? Alors laisse moi te demander quelque chose.

Il s'avança rapidement vers lui et s'arrêta a seulement quelques centimètres de lui..

\- Tu trahis tous tes amis? demanda-t-il en haussant le ton.

\- Sam et moi essayions de te guérir et c'est toujours le cas! s'énerva-t-il.

\- Bien sur! répondit-il d'un ton désinvolte.

\- On peut lire le livre maintenant. dit-il en serrant les dents.

La discussion était en train de lui glisser entre les doigts. Dean avait le contrôle et il le savait.

\- Et alors? posa-t-il cyniquement. Pour que vous trouviez un sort qui enlèvera peut être ce truc de mon bras?

Castiel détourna le regard. Il n'était pas sur à cent pour cent de ce qu'il faisait mais il devait sauver Dean.

\- Et si vous y arrivez? Ce sera à quel prix? argumenta Dean. Parce que cette sorte de magie a un prix..Et ce prix est souvent donné en sang... Alors merci mais ca ira..

Il se détourna encore une fois de la discussion en lui tournant le dos. Il s'arrêta net lorsque Castiel posa sa main sur son épaule. Cette même épaule ou il avait reçu sa marque lorsqu'il l'avait sorti de l'enfer. Castiel le retint et se fit face à lui.

\- Non ça ne va pas! Tu combattras peut être la marque pendant quelques années peut être des siècles comme Cain l'a fait. Mais tu ne pourras pas la combattre pour toujours.Et quand tu craqueras et tu vas craquer. Sam et tout ceux que tu connais et que tu aimes seront morts depuis longtemps. Tous le monde sauf moi!

Dean baissa le regard , ne voulant pas affronter le sien.

\- Je suis celui qui te devra te regarder assassiner le monde. Alors même s'il n'y a qu'une infime chance de te sauver , je ne te laisserais pas sortir de cette pièce. dit-il d'une voix forte.

\- Tu crois avoir le choix?

Castiel sentit son cœur faire un arrêt en entendant le ton menaçant de son protégé.

\- Je crois que la marque te change.

\- Tu as tort. assura le brun.

\- Vraiment? Parce que le Dean Winchester que je connais n'aurais jamais tué ce gamin.

\- Ouais hé bien ce Dean là a toujours été un con.

Castiel le retint de sa main sur son épaule , lorsqu'il voulut fuir encore une fois.

\- Je ne veux pas avoir à te faire du mal.

Dean releva son regard et Castiel sut qu'il venait de le perdre. Il réprima un frisson qui lui traversa l'échine en voyant la lueur dans les yeux de l'homme qu'il aimait.

\- Je ne pense pas que cela posera un problème.

Il empoigna son bras et déboîta son épaule. Il enchaîna les coups sans que l'ange ne fasse aucun geste pour se battre.

\- Dean. l'interpella-t-il

Mais Dean ne l'écoutait plus. Il lui flanqua un poing dans sa mâchoire. Castiel tenta du mieux qu'il put de se protéger mais le Winchester était déchaîné et lui donnait coup après coup. Il lui donna le coup de grâce en lui le frappant dans le ventre avant de l'éjecter dans la pièce.

Il allait partir lorsqu'il entendit.

\- Dean. Arrête.

Il s'arrêta net. Le discours de Cain passant en boucle dans sa tête..." Elle m'aimait sans condition.. Elle m'a pardonné..Elle a juste demandé une chose.." et Crowley compléta "Que vous arrêtiez.."

Dean vit Castiel se relever, du sang coulant de sa bouche. Il perdit le contrôle et se dirigea vers lui , alors que Castiel levait les mains il le frappa encore et encore...Il ne voulait pas de ça.

Il le jeta contre la table et la tapa violemment dessus plusieurs fois. Il entendit son ange grogner et gémir mais rien n'arrêta sa fureur. Il arrêta et l'être céleste tomba sur le sol.. Il le retourna les yeux emplis de rage mais aussi de larmes..

Il n'avait pas réussi à les retenir..Il prit la lame de l'ange , prêt à l'abattre. Mais Castiel en une dernière tentative posa sa main sur son bras.

\- Dean. S'il te plait. Je.. Je t'aime.

Dean le regarda la lame ancrée dans le creux de sa main, hésitant.

\- Et.. Je sais que tu m'aimes aussi. finit-il difficilement.

Castiel posa sa main sur son torse prêt de son cœur. Dean lâcha la lame , figé face à Castiel. Il prit alors conscience de l'état dans lequel il venait de mettre l'une des personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui.

Il ne le méritait pas! Ni lui , ni Sam et surtout pas Charlie. Il se releva non sans avoir jeter un dernier regard à son ange.

\- Ne cherchez pas à me retrouver! articula-t-il difficilement.

Il n'eut pas la force de le regarder une dernière fois. Le visage rouge de sang de l'être céleste le hanterait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.


End file.
